Hungry Desires
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Nero has left Fortuna to go in search of Dante, who lives in Capulet City. After declaring to the women he hasd loved that he had only ever been interested in men Nero leaves and hopes he can live out his life with the Devil-Hunter he has crushed on since he first met him. when they are face to face how do the reveal to the other they want each other? Read on to find out


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Devil May Cry, or any of the characters that appear in all four games, or the Anime. Therefore I gain no form of profit for the creation of this fan fiction, so unfortunately you cannot sue me.

**Authors Notes':**Okay, so once again, I am expanding my fiction writing out to even further Games/Anime/Manga's. I am mainly known to write for Yu-Gi-Oh, though recently in the last so many months, I have started re-writing for Vampire Knight, Final Fantasy 13, Some un-published Final Fantasy 7, and now I am adding Devil May Cry to the collection.  
Simply because this delicious fan fiction was a request, yes I take requests dealing in my areas of writing, so a good friend, and someone I protect dared me to write him up a deliciously erotic Devil May Cry fan fiction of none other than Dante Sparda, and Nero. So here is my first ever Devil May Cry Fan Fiction.

The skies had darkened considerably, a blanket of ebony draped over the world, with little sparkling diamonds dotted around that beautiful calming blanket. Pure snowy white platinum locks blew effortlessly in a faint breeze, one that barely touched the flesh or even indicated there was such a breeze. Light blue almost silvery coloured orbs gazed up into the seemingly endless skies, seemingly in a state of trance as those seemingly light blue to silvery orbs gazed almost lovingly towards the full moon. Sighing out tiredly with exasperation, the snowy white platinum, light blue eyed being glanced towards an ally way to their left, and wandered if the directions they had been given were even the right ones.

A lean and slightly muscle toned form twisted with elegance, allowing a blue denim trench coat to sway with their moves. Holstered against the left thigh of blue denim jeans situated a seemingly beautiful double barrelled revolver, and hanging over the left shoulder was a simple black back-pack. Within the seemingly young beings left hand was a form of black case, with an unusual red marking decorating the whole front giving off the feel of something highly important residing within its safety. A creamy white sling however obstructed movement of the right arm, holding said arm close to the chest in a form of black and red bandaging. Though a very faint, hardly noticeable bluish white glow emanated from the seemingly damaged right arm, and allowing a smirk to tug at beautifully pale pink lips that seemed as if they would be soft to touch.

Beneath the denim trench coat was a red zip front hoodie, with glimpse of a black short sleeved possibly even a navy blue muscle shirt hiding beneath the two coats. Upon the beings feet however, were donned in brown calf high leather seeming boots that had three individual buckles on the out sides of those boots. Though adorning the belt of the young beings jeans was a delicately carved rose styled belt buckle. Their flesh was a pristine white, with faint hints of peach tinting the seemingly flawless unmarred flesh, as pale soft looking pink lips parted slowly, and releasing another tired sigh before they allowed their feet to begin walking in the direction of the ally way off to their left.

Turning the corner steadily, light blue to silver coloured orbs gazed towards a neon pink sign; situated above a seemingly stone pillared front archway of an old looking building, and raising a seemingly curious brow at the flashing letter 'D' of the sign. The sign read 'Devil May Cry' even though the letter 'D' was flashing slightly, a seemingly feminine looking figure stood at the end of the word 'Cry' with their hands behind their head. Again the young being raised their brow much higher in pure curiosity, before taking the remaining several steps towards the three steps leading up to a pair of elegantly crafted wooden doors. The seemingly faint glowing of bluish white that emanated from the young beings right bandaged arm seemed to glow a little brighter, yet it was dimmed terribly by the creamy white sling; as if hiding something from view of the people the young being passed.

Carefully placing down the elegantly important styled case, the white haired young looking male placed their left hand upon the brass door handle, and was about to pull the handle when the sound of voices inside caught his attention. Raising a slim silvery white brow in further curiosity, the young male leaned lightly against the door to try and listen to the voices in side. Only hearing slightly muffled voices, the young male cautiously pulled the brass handle down to open the door a small slither, and giving himself the chance to hear what was being spoken about

"Dante! Once again you messed up! Allowing Sparda to be brought into the light? What the hell were you thinking!?" a seemingly young females voice spoke up almost dangerously, forcing light blue to silver coloured orbs to widen slightly when a secondary voice spoke up with an argumentative come back

"Listen Lady, it is late and I want to go the fuck to bed! I've been back not even three days! And already you come bitching at me, just because of that idiotic Savior of Fortuna decided to wreck-havoc upon its own city. YOU have no damned right to blame me for the damage that old fart caused!" a males voice had spoken, a husky male voice to be exact which sent a strange tingling feeling down through the young male seemingly eves droppings spine

"Dante you fucking destroyed the damned city, because you are a damned fucking show off! You already owe me a couple of hundred thousand, want me to add this to the debt you owe me!?" the same women spoke again, as the sound of something slamming down upon wood echoed around the building, and causing the young observer to gasp faintly and step back from the slightly opened door.

Though believing he hadn't been caught, the young male grabbed for the case beside his feet, and turned to walk off when a strong calloused hand gripped at his shoulder. Staring wide eyed towards the empty space in front of him, the silvery light blue eyed male glanced over his shoulder to come face to face with icy blue orbs similar to his own

"Come on in, kid. Lady here was just leaving" The seemingly older male spoke up, his icy blues gazing back into the silvery light blues of the male he referred to as 'kid' while lightly squeezing the younger males shoulder, and indicating for the male to enter into the building with a low sigh, "Of you go Lady"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! You're telling me to leave, because some brat turned up to see you!?" The female shrieked, as she glared towards the younger white haired male, gasping out loudly, "WAIT! Are you him!? That kid from Fortuna?"

"Lady just leave, you can come collect your damned money tomorrow" The older of the two white haired males stated in aggravation, as his icy blues watched the younger white haired males actions as the younger male stepped away from the slightly taller male, and glanced his silvery light blue orbs towards the women as he took in her scanty attire. Which didn't exactly consist of much for a young female to be wearing, a white stripped seemingly smart dress jacket which had only ONE single button fastened, and revealing the seemingly young females openly viewable bosom; of course indicated for any on-looker that she didn't know what a bra was, as her breast seemed to bounce slightly with each of her movements. Though upon her seemingly curvy lean hips was a very short pair of matching white stripped shorts, that barely covered the round almost globe shape of her behind, that seemed to have brown coloured leather gun holsters strapped to her hips, and perfectly decorating the woman's right thigh in a form of an X was a nasty looking scar. As if the young women had been stabbed through with an X formed blade, as well as a large bazooka attached to her lithe back with what the young male could make out to be a bayonet attached just below the firing hole of the large gun

"Fine Dante, but be warned! I expect that money early!" The female who the elder white haired male had referred to as 'Lady' Stated angrily, before storming out of the seemingly small building to a threatening sounding growl, and slammed the main doors behind her.

Wincing slightly at the sound of the main doors to the small seemingly business building slamming shut, the young snowy white platinum haired male sighed deeply. Glancing around the partially messy room he was in, to his left of the main doors was situated an old fashioned Jukebox in the corner, and along the left side wall housed a single vinyl record within a normal looking wooden framed glass show case thing hanging upon the wall. Further back into the buildings seeming lower floor was a drum set with two guitars hanging upon the wall, while just in front was a slightly raised step that had a wooden oak desk situated. The wall behind the desk was seemingly decorated in demon skulls, each with what seemed like a sword sticking into the brain area, and each sword seemed like a smaller replica of the larger broad sword hanging up on the wall beside a case of other unusual looking melee weapons; while two hand guns were situated upon the desk, one with a seemingly white barrel while the other was more of a black colour. Along with an old fashioned phone, as well as a lone picture frame, and what looked like an empty bottle of wine.

To the right of where the young silvery light blue eyed male stood was a set of stairs leading up to the upper floor, while a pool table was situated beneath the stairs in front of what looked like a possible kitchen area, and against the right side back wall was a vastly beautiful leather looking couch; where a small looking coffee table sat in front of it with scattered magazines, and between the display of demon skulls and the beautiful leather couch was a single door. Though where it lead was beyond the young white haired male, as he turned his silvery light blue orbs towards the icier blues staring towards him; as he parted his lips to speak softly he was cut off instantly

"So kid, what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" The elder white haired male, while folding his muscled arms that were cladded in a tight fitting black seemingly long sleeved shirt over his chest asked, while glancing the seemingly younger male over

"First of, quit calling me kid, old man" The younger male snapped agitatedly, before running his left hand through his platinum snowy white locks, "I kind of need a place to crash for the night, If I can't crash here then I will just try and find a cheap hotel"

"Whoa! Only one night kid? What happened to you, when I left Fortuna three days ago you were all happy with that chick. Kyrie right?" the elder male asked, slightly baffled at why the kid had come all the way out here, before picking up the younger males decorative case and walking over towards the desk

"Yeah well… no place for a demon in Fortuna" The young male sighed deeply before glancing towards the older male who shared the same hair colour as himself, "So I can crash here tonight Dante?"

"Sure thing kid, But I wouldn't make you leave. I mean come on we are both the same, you're a half-demon and so am I" The one the younger had called Dante replied simply, before sighing out deeply, "If you want I can get you some jobs, and you can stay here for as long as you need to, how does that sound Nero?" Dante asked, looking towards the blue denim cladded male, and waiting for a response

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in the way of you and your girlfriend" The one Dante called Nero stated, though evident in the way he spoke the word 'girlfriend' it disgusted him as he scratched the side of his nose

"Whoa kid, Lady ain't my girlfriend" Dante scoffed as he sat back in a wooden chair, and swung his red denim cladded legs upon the top of the desk, "Far from it actually, Lady is more of an acquaintance, and a damned annoying one at that"

"Really? You were arguing like you were together" Nero stated, while slowly stepping closer to the red denim leg cladded 'Half-demon'

"Psh, Kid we were arguing about money. That leach gave me the mission to Fortuna, and she didn't even pay me my money" Dante sighed out deeply, as he ran his fingers through his white locks in exasperation, "Anyway I'm hungry, what about you kid?"

"Yeah… and quit calling me kid! I told you before, about how I would make you blush a pretty pink when I kick your ass, don't think I won't old man" Nero hissed as he slouched down upon the couch with a deep sigh

"Sorry Ki- I mean Nero. Just calling you kid and getting you all worked up is funny, I mean you are the only one to ever give me a decent challenge" Dante stated as he banged his right boot cladded foot on the desk as the old fashioned phones receiver flew into the air, and landed in his awaiting opened hand before he leaned forward and dialled a number and waited for someone to answer.

Meanwhile Nero just leaned back against the couch after he had dropped his black ruck sake to the floor, sighing out deeply as a small grumbling sound erupted from his obviously empty stomach, and forming a small barely noticeable pink tinge to trace his pale light peach tinted cheeks. Glancing his silvery light blue orbs towards the slightly older male, Nero sighed out deeply before dragging himself to his feet, and walking over to the desk Dante was sitting at; as he rummaged his left hand into his jean pocket pulling out what money he had left to his name, and placed it onto the desk causing Dante to glance up at him as he placed the phones receiver back down upon the phone

"What's this kid?" Dante asked raising a curious brow, while glancing between the several bills on the desk, and then back up to Nero

"Well, I can't expect you to let me crash here for nothing. So take it, it all I had left from my trip from Fortuna to get here" Nero stated lowly, as he turned elegantly on his heel and was about to walk back over towards the couch when his left wrist was grabbed

"Nero, this is your money. I don't want it, I am letting you stay here, and I don't expect you to pay me. Just help me out with the occasional missions I have to do, then we can call it evens okay?" Dante explained, placing the several bills that were laying upon his desk back into Neros hand with a seemingly light smile, "Also while you are here, take that stupid sling off. You don't need it here, trust me"

"But I… Really Dante?"

"Yeah, Capulet city is full of demons, vampires, witches. No one will even care about that Devil arm of yours, they have their own problems" Dante explained lightly, watching as Nero sighed out deeply

"I meant the letting me stay here, you really don't want me to pay my way?" Nero asked lightly, while removing the sling from his right arm, and letting it drop onto the desk Dante had been sitting at

"Pretty much Kid, as I said, just help me out on missions. Nothing else" Dante stated again with a smirk, before releasing Neros left wrist and sauntered back around the desk to sit down, "Also, after we've eaten, I will show you to your new room. Though there isn't much in there at the moment, a bed and that is all. You can decorate it as you see fit"

"I guess… Thank you Dante" Nero replied as a faint pink tinged his cheeks once more, as he returned to the couch, and slouched down with a deep sigh slipping from his lips as he closed his silvery light blue orbs. Thinking back to what had happened for him to be now slouching back against the leather couch in the Devil May Cry office, the same office that seemed to also be Dantes home, and the place he would now stay with the elder male.

_It had been no more than a day and half after the Savior incident, when Kyrie a young chestnut brown haired female; who had matching brown eyes stared deeply into Neros silvery light blue orbs, and had told him to leave_

"_Kyrie, what do you mean you want me to leave?"_

"_Exactly that Nero I thought that I could be with you, the way you are with that demon-arm. I was wrong, I can't love you Nero and I want you to leave" The young women had stated, not even a single tear had formed in her eyes as she just stood there staring at Nero _

"_But I… Kyrie what happened to you?" Nero asked, clenching his demonic hand into a fist. The light blue slightly ribbed flesh pulsating a faint white glow, while it was shielded in a thick hardened red and blue hide_

"_You are a demon! I can't be with a demon Nero, I need a proper boyfriend! One that won't just want to kill me!" Kyrie had shouted almost angrily, several of the towns' people had surrounded them, "So just leave! None of us want you here, you aren't human Nero. You are the same as those other demons, a cold blooded killer!" _

"_Kyrie I-" Nero attempted to fight his own side, but didn't get the chance when the young chestnut brown haired women had slapped him. Yes, so called innocent little Kyrie slapped Nero hard across the face, before turning away from him_

"_Just pack your things and leave, I expect the house to be empty when I return" Kyrie had actually hissed at him, as she walked off with the towns people that had surrounded them. _

_Nero honestly couldn't believe what he had heard, his chest tightened, his breathing somehow became constricted as he stared after Kyrie's retreating back, and all he felt was anger and rage building up within him. So he did as she said, he returned to the small two bedroom house they had shared, and packed up what little belongings he actually owned. Several tops, a few pairs of trousers a couple pairs of boxers, and several pairs of socks along with two magazines which Nero tore to shreds with his 'Demon-arm' before punching at the nearby wall._

_He left a seemingly large indentation in the crisp white paper, growling under his breath while grabbing for his trusty sword, and dismantling it so he could place it into its case so he could carry it easily. Once he had his little possessions packed up, Nero walked through the small white decorated living area, and dropped his front door key upon the floor before heading back towards the front door. He then yanked the door of its hinges with a threatening growl, stepping back out onto the street where he was greeted with several angry towns' people. All whispering about how he had apparently pinned the young innocent Kyrie to a wall, attempting to rape her like the demon he was after hitting her several times, and forcing the young frightened female to submit to him. Silvery light blue orbs flashed red before he glanced towards the apparent innocent female walking towards him_

"_You bitch! I never once bloody tried to rape you! You disgust me Kyrie! But you know what Kyrie" Nero growled out darkly, clenching his right fist before punching it into the side of their apparent shared home, and putting a huge hole through it, "You have more chances of these religious bastards raping you than me!"_

"_Just Leave Nero!" Kyrie screamed, tears only now forming in her eyes_

"_Stop the water works, I prefer men anyway! Sluts like you don't impress me!" Nero hissed dangerously as he made his way down past the young female, heading in the direction of the small harbour where his only actual friend would be waiting to sail out, and would willingly take him with him as far away from Fortuna as possible. _

Sighing out deeply, Nero clenched his fists, and punched his left hand down on the table. His heart feeling as if it were crumbling, when he felt a seemingly hesitant hand rest upon his shoulder, and causing Nero to snap his head to the left with a threatening growl

"Hey, what is with you Nero?" Dante asked, a slight hint of what was possibly worry lacing at his words

"It's nothing old man" Nero hissed through clenched teeth, as he turned his dulling silvery light blue orbs off to face the wall to his right, "Can you just, leave me be? Only for five minutes, I need to clear my head"

"Sure thing, take a walk around the block if you must. Just don't break anything in my shop" Dante stated, while ruffling the younger males' snowy platinum white hair. Before turning around and walking back over to his desk, where he resumed his seating position with one of his many dirty magazines, and listened intently to the sound of Neros feet walking across the woodened flooring before the main office doors opened then closed again.

While standing outside, Nero let out a shuddering sigh as he began to take a slow walk around the block, and attempting to clear his fogged up brain of what had happened. The day that he and Dante had saved Fortuna from the Savior, Kyrie had stated that Nero had been more human than anyone else she knew, and even allowed the young apparent demon to kiss her softly upon the lips. Then the following afternoon she calls him a cold blooded demon.

Growling at himself while walking past several buildings, Nero looked down at his black and red bandaged right arm, and held it to his chest with his left hand while leaning against a nearby wall. Allowing his body to slid down said wall while closing his eyes, trying to calm his breathing down to a more stable pace, and trying to clear his head of the hurtful words the women he had loved had spoken to him to vanish from his mind.

After what seemed like hours of just sitting upon the street floor, Nero glanced up at his surroundings as he saw that he hadn't actually walked that far from the Devil May Cry Office, and so with a deep sigh escaping parted lips Nero dragged himself from his place on the floor; turning to his right just in time to see a young delivery boy leaving the Devil May Cry office, and sighing out once more before trudging his way back to where he would be staying from now on.

Reaching the main doors of the Devil May Cry office, Nero noticed that one of the two doors was still slightly opened. Raising a curious brow as to why the door was still opened, Nero slowly tugged it further open, and stepped past the threshold closing the door behind him. Glancing up after taking a deep inhalation of air, a small smile flittered across his peach coloured facial features. Sitting opposite him at his desk with a slice of pizza in his hand was Dante, a devious smirk flittered across his lips as he indicated with his head to the right, and causing Nero to glance towards where he had been sitting before he left to clear his head; to see an unopened box of pizza waiting for him, a loud hungry sounding growl erupted from his stomach, and within a blink of an eye the young white haired male was at the small coffee table digging into his first slice of pizza.

Dante however just chuckled softly at the younger males' reactions, leaning back in his chair with a second slice of pizza in his hand, and devouring it within seconds while his icy blues glanced over to Nero. Noticing that the younger of the two inhabitants of the room had already eaten half of his pizza, Dante smirked before licking pizza sauce from his fingers as he cleared his throat, and catching the younger males' attention

"You cooled off a bit now kid?" Dante teased, using his lovely given pet name for Nero, and receiving a dark glare from said boy

"Might have old man" Nero hissed, though seeing the soft almost calm look within the elder males' eyes caused Nero to relax a little more, "I was just thinking, that is all"

"Want to talk about it? I will listen if you need someone to talk to Nero"

"Maybe later, I'm tired from the journey over here" Nero said lowly, pushing the lid of the pizza box down, and leaving only three slices of pizza before glancing towards Dante, "Which room am I staying in?"

"Oh yeah, follow me kid" Dante stated teasingly, as he dragged himself to his feet, and gestured for Nero to follow him. Which Nero did after reaching for his back pack to see that it was missing, "I've already taken your things up to your new room"

"Oh, Thanks old man" Nero mumbled, as he followed Dante towards the wooden stair case, and then followed him up the stairs with a low deepening sigh

"Right, door to the right is my room, the other door is the bathroom, and this room is yours. As I said, for now it only has a bed" Dante explained, as he pushed the door to the left open, and stepped to the side to let Nero enter his new room. Noticing that the younger male seemed to relax just a little more, after hearing his room was directly opposite the elder mans' room, and glancing towards said elder male

"Thanks Dante. I'll see you in the morning"

"Yeah, night kid" Dante spoke almost softly, as he left the kid to get comfortable, and headed back down to his desk to continue eating his pizza.

Though still standing in the doorway of his new room, Nero sighed much deeper as he walked into the room, and then slowly closed the door behind him before sauntering over towards the queen sized bed. Shifting his back pack from the bed to the floor, Nero removed his brown leather boots, and then removed both his trench and hoodie; then proceeded to remove his blue jeans, before climbing under the covers of his new bed, and as his head hit the seemingly fluffy pillows he was out like a light.

As morning came around, Nero released a low sounding groan to slip from parted lips, while pulling the covers that hid his lithe form higher, and burying himself deeper when the sounds of voices reached his ears from down in the main office. Groaning once more in defeat that he wouldn't be getting back to sleep, Nero raised up into a seating position while glancing his tired silvery light blue orbs around the room. From the bed to his right was a plain wall, directly in front of him was a seemingly large window with dark black curtains, and to his left was the bedroom door along with the elegant black case he had brought with him leaning against the wall.

Sighing to himself, Nero dragged himself from his new bed while stretching his arms above his head, before grabbing for his back pack to dig out a clean set of clothes. Once Nero had pulled out a pair of slightly shredded blue jeans, along with a blue short sleeved t-shirt and clean boxers; he placed them down beside him upon his new bed, and swiftly started stripping out of his muscle shirt and boxers. Nero then quickly got himself changed before he left his new room, running the fingers of his left hand through his hair, and heading over towards the banister of the stairs.

His silvery light blue orbs glanced around the lower floor, to catch sight of the same women from the night before, and a seemingly young blonde haired woman he hadn't remembered seeing before. Nero raised a curious brow as he took in the unknown females' attire, which consisted of a tight fitting black corset, with matching tight fitting black leather trousers and black knee high boots. Adorning the blondes hips was a twin gun holster holding two guns that looked like mirror images of Dantes, though slightly bigger in looks as Nero slowly made his way down the stairs to hear his name being called

"Nero, You finally decided to join the living" Dantes husky sounding voice reverberated around the room, sending strange unknown tingles of what could be explained as ecstasy straight down Neros spine

"Shut it old man" Nero hissed out, slipping his hands into his jean pockets, and walking over to the red leather couch. Slouching back with a low sigh as he eyed the plate in front of him, that contained three pieces of what he guessed was warned up pizza, "Pizza again?"

"Hey, I haven't been to the stores yet kid. So you get what your given" Dante stated, though it was obvious that he was playing, before he turned his attention back to the two females, "So what you're saying is, down town has a demon infestation, and you two are too lazy to go and do it yourself?"

"You are in debt Dante, so you have no choice but to take this job" The one Nero remembered as Lady hissed, as he grabbed for a slice of left over pizza and began to slowly eat away

"So? What is the pay?"

"It isn't a big pay Dante, but it something at least so take the job" The blonde women stated as she sat at the edge of Dantes desk, glancing icy blue orbs over towards Nero with a smile gracing her lips, "You're Nero right?"

"Erm… Yeah, you are?" Nero asked with a raised brow, glancing towards the blonde

"Trish. Though you may remember me better as Gloria" Trish as she called herself explained softly, as she pushed herself off of Dantes desk and sauntered over to the couch, "I wasn't exactly expecting to see you again anytime soon though, but it is nice to see you Nero"

"Yeah thanks" Nero whispered lowly, as he scratched at the side of his nose, and glancing back towards the remaining slices of pizza

"So Dante, you going to take the damned job or not?" Lady suddenly asked, her slim hands rested upon her hips, and eliciting an exasperated sigh to slip from Dantes lips

"Nope, Nero will take it though. Won't you kid?"

"Huh? Yeah sure, I don't mind" Nero said simply, as he leaned back upon the couch, and stretched out with a small sigh, "Might help me clear my head to take out some demons, and you did say that I had to help you out on jobs old man"

"See, the kid will take it. Just leave the details and get out" Dante stated with a low groan, causing Lady to growl lowly before removing a pistol from her hips holster, and aiming it at Dantes head before firing of a single round. Shooting the elder male right between the eyes, causing Nero to jump in sudden shock before turning to face Lady, and growling lowly under his breath

"Why'd you do that for bitch!?" Nero Hissed darkly, standing to his feet with his fists clenched

"Don't flatter me kid" Dantes voice sounded, as said male sat up while rubbing at his forehead, and coughing up the single slug, "Don't waste bullets Lady"

"Well you should take on jobs yourself, you lazy ass" Lady hissed, before slamming a piece of paper upon the desk, and turning on her heel; straightening up the bazooka upon her back, and sauntering out the front doors with Trish following behind.

Staring after the two seemingly young females as they left the Devil May Cry office, Nero growled lowly under his breath while shifting his silvery light blue gaze over towards the older male, and sighed deeply in relief that the elder male wasn't actually hurt before slouching back onto the lush red leather couch. Running the fingers of his left hand through his platinum white hair, Nero glanced back towards the elder male as he parted his lips

"Hey Dante, why did she do that? I mean she had no reason to just shoot you in the head"

"That is Lady for ya. She has always been like that kid" Dante explained simply, while still trailing his eyes over the magazine within his hands, "You get use to her shooting ya in the head after a while"

"I guess, but still" Nero sighed out deeply, before glancing back to the last slice of now cold again pizza, and leaned forward grabbing the slice as he lifted it to his mouth. Taking a quick bite, Nero shifted his eyes over towards Dante again to catch the elder male glancing towards him, "What is it old man?"

"Nothing kid" Dante replied simply, before glancing back towards his dirty magazine; as his icy blues caught the piece of paper sitting upon his desk, as he leaned forward picking it up and reading it over quickly, "Anyway, we got a job to do"

"Wait, didn't you say I was doing the job?" Nero inquired as he glanced back towards Dante with a glare

"Yes I did, to shut that bitch up. So unless you have gone up against Blood-goyles before, you are going to need my help" Dante stated simply with his signature smirk, "Plus, this is your mission, so the pay is yours to do with as you please"

"Okay then, though what the hell are blood-goyles?" Nero asked, staring towards the elder male with a raised brow

"You will see, so come on grab your gear kid and lets go kill some demons" Dante responded as he dragged himself from his seat, grabbing Rebellion from the wall and placing it onto his back, and grabbing for his trusty guns. Twirling them around his fingers briefly before holstering them, when he heard Nero walking up the stairs to his new room where the soft sound of clinking metal caught his ears, and heavy sounding boots stomping back along the wooden flooring.

Just as Dante walked towards the main doors, Nero came down the stairs with a red handled sword strapped to his back, and twirling his double barrelled revolver around his trigger finger; before holstering it to the gun holster strapped to his left thigh, and his right arm bare for all to see the slightly glowing blue ribbed flesh; along with the red and blue hardened hide. Raising a curious brow, Dante smirked inwardly as he watched Nero pull on his signature blue denim trench, and glancing towards the elder male with a deadly glare lighting up his silvery light blue orbs.

On their way down to the main city square, Nero noticed that none of the people that passed them by even glanced towards him, and better yet none even started whispering about his unusual non-human right arm. This caused Nero to relax slightly, as he followed Dante towards the cities exit when a sudden flash of red flew past him, and caused the younger white haired male to be startled as he reached for the handle of his sword

"Easy Nero, these things need shooting first" Dante explained, as he turned to face Nero before he continued, "You shoot these bastards first, several times even until they turn to stone, and then you let at them with your sword"

"How comes old man?" Nero questioned, glancing towards what looked like a nest of unusual looking demons. That were completely red, with a form of lizard body though missing arms and legs, and bat like wings with small yellow coloured orbs upon both wings and back. Though their heads looked worst, it was harder to tell what they really looked like as one came flying towards him with a form of high pitched screech, and causing Nero to grab for his trusty gun and firing off several rounds into the red demon. Watching as it fell to the ground in a petrified state, allowing him to dive forward with his sword revved up, and slashed through the stone creature

"That is why kid. Anyway, as I said, this is your job" Dante stated as he stood of to a side watching as Nero gripped at the handle of his sword in his right hand, while firing of rounds from his gun with the left hand at each of the red blood looking demons, and then slashing at them with his sword in rather quick succession of each shot and slash.

Dante only watched from the side, keeping out of the way so that the demons would only focus upon Nero, and giving Dante the chance to watch the younger demon-hunters fighting style. Icy blue orbs trailed over the younger males' lithe yet toned form, watching as he jumped and even rolled out of the way of several blood-goyles heading straight for him, and then shooting at them quickly before lashing out with his sword. Cutting the blood demons numbers down quickly, which Dante noticed the younger of them did pretty damned quickly, and was even impressed as Nero took out the final blood-goyle

"Well then, what do you think old man?" Nero asked in his cocky manner, while sauntering over towards the elder male

"Not bad at all Kid, you seemed to get the jist of it pretty quickly"

"Yeah well, I learn rather quickly old man" Nero retorted with a hiss, "Unlike you anyway"

"Hey watch it kid" Dante growled back, though playfully when he received a light punch to the arm by Neros left hand, "Anyway, let's go get your money"

"Yeah, sure thing Dante" Nero said lightly, as he rehoused both his weapons, and followed after Dante towards the cities more richer looking district.

After what seemed like a half hour walk, Nero raised a curious brow at the two figures walking towards them, and Dante didn't seem to even care before calling out to the young couple. Nero of course just stayed quiet, as he watched Dante interact with the couple, and sighed lightly when they glanced towards him

"So you took care of our demon problem, young sir?" A young female asked, light green orbs gazed up into Neros slivery light blues

"Yes miss"

"Well, thank you. Here is the pay, it isn't a lot I am afraid, but it was only a small problem" The young women explained, as she extended her right hand that held an envelope out towards Nero

"No worries miss" Nero said softly, as he noticed the young female was covered from head to toe in a form of Arabian attire

"I at least now know who to call if we ever have any more problems with demons" The older looking male stated, after Nero excepted the envelope before walking off with his young female companion, and then disappearing out of sight leaving Nero with a raised brow and Dante chuckling

"What is so funny old Man?"

"Nothing kid, just it seems she liked you. They are normally the regular clients I have, they normally pay out big but this was only a small job" Dante explained as he turned on his heel and walked off past the younger male, "Anyway let's get back to the shop"

"Yeah, sure thing old man" Nero replied, as he followed after the older white haired man, and sighing deeply to himself as his silvery light blue orbs seemed to fixate upon the elder males' behind. Scratching bashfully at the side of his nose, Nero adverted his gaze off to his left with a low sigh as his silvery light blue orbs landed upon one of the many nightclubs, "Hey erm… Dante?"

"Yeah, what is it kid?" Dante asked as he paused in his strides, and turned to face Nero who had stopped outside of one of his own many usual night clubs

"Does this place ever ask for ID?"

"Not really, if you don't look old enough they turn you away at the door. Why did you want to try and get in kid?" Dante teased, as he walked towards the younger white haired male

"Quit calling me a bloody kid! I am 19 years old, for Christ sake!" Nero shouted while clenching his fists, before turning to face the slightly older male

"If you want, I'll take you there tonight. What do ya say 'kid'?"

"I bloody mean it old man! Quit calling me kid!" Nero hissed threateningly as he started walking again, though just as he passed Dante a small sigh slipped from his parted lips as he spoke, "But sure, whatever"

"Then it's settled, tonight I'll take you to Bullseye, and you can try to cheer the hell up" Dante stated simply, as he followed after Nero back towards the Devil May Cry office.

Later that night after the two white haired demon/devil hunters had eaten, Nero disappeared up the stairs after stating to the older male he was going for a quick shower, and then he would get sorted for joining Dante to go to the night club known as Bullseye. Dante agreed after telling the youngster where the towels were kept, before returning his attention back to one of his few firearms magazines. Though watching the younger male walk up the stairs from the corner of his eyes, licking at his lips slyly before allowing a small sigh to slip from his lips

'_You want him don't you?' _a deep sounding voice echoed within Dantes head, causing said white haired male to sigh much deeper

"What is it to you?"

'_We are the same, I feel what you do. You want the demon-half, you want to claim him' _the voice sounded again, this time as more of a purr within the elder males' ear

"Again, what is it to you?" Dante hissed lowly, unable to ignore the voice of his own inner demon

'_You want the kid as much as I want his demon side, admit it already. When the kid came here you were over the moon with excitement, but couldn't show it because of that human girl Kyrie' _Dantes inner demon stated simply, of course this only elicited a low frustrated groan to slip from Dantes parted lips

"The kid is obviously straight, so just drop it already. You will get laid when I next do, simple as that" Dante hissed, before bringing his feet to rest upon the top of his desk, and leaning back in his seat with his magazine covering his face.

Thoughts of a certain white haired younger half-demon running through his mind, and invading his every thought every time he closed his eyes. Once again another deep sigh slipped from Dantes lips, as he closed his eyes to attempt to grab a small nap, before the two demon/devil hunters would leave, and go out for a night of drinks to unwind and relax. Though Dantes nap was soon disturbed by the sound of the main doors flying open, arching a curious brow at the sudden interruption, and disturbance of his little five minute sleep. Dante allowed the firearms magazine to slip down his face as he glanced up, only to come face to face with both Trish and Lady. Both giving the older male a dark ominous look

"And what can I do for you?" Dante hissed lowly, looking from Trish and then to Lady who thrust several jobs into his face

"Some jobs that need doing tomorrow" Lady stated simply, before placing her hands upon her hips, "Some even that kid can do"

"The kid has a name" Dante responded lowly, while looking over the several jobs Lady had placed upon his desk, "But the jobs will be taken care of, is that all? Because I have plans"

"Like what Dante? Sitting on your arse being lazy?" Lady retorted, sounding like a stuck up snob

"Actually I am taking Nero down to Bullseye tonight, now if you don't mind leaving much appreciated"

"Dante you are such a fucking asshole!" Lady hissed before swiftly unbuckling one of her many damned pistols and aiming at Dantes head, though before she could fire of the round aimed to shoot Dante between the eyes again; Nero had reached out his demonic-arm quickly, and disarming the young female, "What the fuck!?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't shoot Dante, yeah he can be an ass sometimes, and yes he is lazy. But he is also my friend even if he is an old man" Nero explained while walking down the stairs, forcing three sets of eyes to land upon his lithe form. Long slender legs where adorned in tight fitting leather trousers with his hunting boots stomping down the stairs, while his lean torso was topless with a blue tight fitting t-shirt within his left hand, and beads of water dripping down the sides of his face from his still evident soaking hair

"Whoa kid, looking good" Dante exclaimed, almost in a purr as his inner demon began a high sounding purring of its own

"Shut it old man, before I shoot you in the face" Nero retorted quickly, while running the glowing blue digits of his demonic-arm through his silvery wet locks; while walking over towards the couch where he slouched down, and leaned forward for the rest of his half eaten pizza

"Shoot me in the face all you want Kid" Dante purred, in mimic of his inner demon, catching two pairs of shocked looking eyes to glance towards him, "What!?"

"Nothing, Dante" Trish finally spoke up as she walked around to sit on the edge of the desk, "So what time are you boys going out?"

"In about an hour, why?"

"Mind letting us girls join you?" Trish asked in a low seductive purr, while leaning closer to the older white haired male

"Do as you wish, but that doesn't mean you are scoring tonight" Dante stated with a low groan, before leaning back in his seat with his icy blues glancing over towards the younger demon hunter.

Groaning lowly to himself, Nero glanced around the seemingly quiet dance floor of Bullseye. Noticing Dante had attracted the attention of almost every girl in the bar, while Lady was sat at the end of the bar moaning about how much she hated Dante, and Trish? Well the blonde haired female was of course nowhere to be seen. Nero just released another deep sigh before ordering himself another beer, when suddenly a stern hand was placed upon his shoulder

"Hey kid, why don't you come have some fun?" Dantes deep husky sounding voice, almost purred into Neros ear, and causing said white haired male to growl lowly

"No thank you" Was the simple small reply Dante received, before Nero shrugged his hand of his shoulder, and returned to his beer, "I might head back to the office after this drink anyway"

"Oh come on kid, we've only been here two hours and all you've done is sit at the bar drinking"

"Yeah? So what, what the hell is it to you?" Nero hissed agitatedly before turning his silvery light blue orbs to the icy ones gazing at him, "You have your fun with the girls, I only wanted to come out for a couple of beers, and then go back to my bed"

"Don't be like that Nero-"

"What now you know my damned name?" Nero hissed once more, as he clenched his right demonic hand into a fist, "Look just leave me alone old man, I wouldn't want to cramp your style" Nero whispered out weakly, as he reached for his drink, and took a rather large mouthful.

Dante however just stood there, staring at the slightly younger male, and wandering what he had done that upset the younger demon hunter. Well he was, until he felt a pair of slender feminine arms wrap around his waist

"Hey Dante, come dance with me" A young sounding females voice sounded, causing Nero to grit his teeth, and take another mouthful of his drink

"One dance, then I will get a round of drinks" Dante replied simply, before glancing back towards Nero, and sighed out deeply before allowing himself to be dragged towards the small area called the dance floor.

However silvery light blue orbs attempted to bore holes into Dantes back, though failing as he just sighed out deeply, and ordered another drink while glancing around the entire bar. When he noticed that Trish had suddenly appeared again, raising a curious brow as he watched the blonde haired female sauntering her way over to Dante, and breaking his little dance up with the unknown brown haired women. Before wrapping her arms around the older hunters neck, moving her lithe form into Dantes as they dance.

Nero however noticing that the two were talking about something, when suddenly icy blue orbs glanced towards the younger hunter, and sending a small shiver of excitement down the younger males spine. Rolling his eyes skyward Nero just turned to face the bar once more, raising the glass that was loosely being held in his left hand to his lips, and taking a small mouthful before strong almost masculine arms wrapped around his waist. Causing the younger hunter to still suddenly before allowing a low threatening growl to erupt from his throat

"Whoa, calm down Nero. It's only me" Dantes voice whispered against the shell of Neros ear, once again sending an excitable shiver down the younger hunters spine

"What do you want Dante?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were interested in men?" Dante questioned in a low husky purr, while slowly turning the kid around to face him

"Because it has nothing to do with you" Nero retorted simply, while pushing the elder male away, and attempted to turn back to the bar when he felt Dante tighten his grip around his waist, "Let me go old man"

"Come dance with me" Dante requested lowly, while carefully pulling Nero to his feet

"Yeah, I don't think so old man. Just go back to your little circle of girls"

"Just one dance, then you can head off okay?" Dante spoke lowly, a low sounding purr echoed between the two hunters, causing Nero to bashfully scratch at the side of his nose, and adverting his silvery blue gaze elsewhere

"Fine, one bloody dance"

"Good, maybe then you will cheer up kid" Dante teased, as he pulled Nero over to the small dance area.

Dantes hands rested upon Neros hips as they moved slowly to the beating sounds of the music, Neros arms draped around the elder males shoulders while he swayed his hips to the beat, and brushing his groin up against Dantes in a slow taunting manner while allowing the music to move him. Dante only groaning lowly at the slow taunting frictions, pulled Nero closer to his body

"You're asking for it kid" Dante hissed lowly between clenched teeth, as Nero turned his back to him, and ground his leather cladded behind harshly against Dantes groin

"Asking for what old man?" Nero taunted, continuing to slowly grind his hips against Dantes, and gasping loudly when he felt Dante grind his own hips back against his ass

"You're asking to be bent over and fucked hard" Dante purred into Neros ear, gripping the younger hunters hips, and practically slamming his hips into Neros for emphasis on what he had spoken of. Though this action only caused a sharp gasp to slip from Neros throat, before a low sounding moan followed. Picking up on the small moan, Dante forced Nero to face him, "So why didn't you tell me? That you left Fortuna because you wanted to be with some man?"

"H-How do you know that?" Nero hissed lowly, while still keeping to the rhythm of the music, and dancing against Dantes muscled form

"When Trish turned up this morning, she had been in Fortuna. She bumped into Kyrie who had told her, that you had admitted in front of several witness that you were interested in men" Dante explained, moving with Neros moves, and forcing several startled moans to slip from parted lips

"S-So what? What does it matter?" Nero asked lowly, attempting to control his breathing, and failing to prevent more low gasped out moans from escaping his throat

"So who are you interested in kid?"

"W-why does it-" Nero started before gasping lowly, digging the digits of his left hand into Dantes hair while his right hand, demonic as it was, gripped at Dantes shoulder, "Matter who I'm interested in"

"Because I am curious, Nero" Dante purred huskily, wrapping his arms around Neros waist, "It wouldn't be another half demon would it?"

"Y-Yes… why?" Nero replied weakly, thankful for when the music stopped, and he could push Dante away harshly; and return to the bar to finish his drink and leave.

Dante however only smirked, following after the younger hunter, and grabbing for his red leather trench coat. Watching as Nero stormed out of the bar, where he followed instantly and caught up with the younger hunter

"Nero listen"

"Leave me alone old man!" Nero hissed, as he stormed off in the direction of the Devil May Cry office

"Nero! What if I said I liked you to!?" Dante shouted after the kid, smirking when he caught said younger hunter pause abruptly in his strides

"You what!?"

"I said, what if I said I liked you to?" Dante repeated much lower this time, as he sauntered closer towards Nero, "I could hear your demon side. It was practically begging me to fuck you, not to mention purring at my own demon"

"Y-You heard that!?" Nero shouted loudly, shock and embarrassment evident upon his lightly peach coloured facial features, and within the sound of his voice before realizing what it was that Dante had said about his own devil side, "You mean, you could hear it? I thought it was just me"

"Nah, I could hear it, kid. Whining and begging to be fucked, I heard it last night to begin with, and it has only gotten worse" Dante explained, watching Nero closely as he raised his right hand, and rested it lightly upon the younger demon-hunter's shoulder, "But you didn't answer my question, kid"

"Call me kid again, and I swear I will bloody castrate you!" Nero hissed as he shrugged Dantes hand from his shoulder, before staring back into the elder hunters eyes, "What question?"

"I said, what if I said I liked you to? I mean you ain't going to make me repeat myself again are you?" Dante stated, with a hint of aggravation lacing his words, and annoyance while staring into those light silvery blue orbs

"I… well I mean… You- you like me?" Nero asked weakly, mentally cussing himself for stuttering like a love struck girl

"Yeah, I have done since we first met in Fortuna, and not when you kicked me in the face because damn that hurt" Dante jested, and receiving a light punch to the arm, "I mean when you wrapped those long legs of yours around my waist, and literally tried eating my gun"

"Oh… you tried shooting my damned brains out, old man" Nero hissed, as he pushed the elder hunter back slightly, and growling under his breath at his own devil side; that just happened to be whining to be taken right there and then, "How am I meant to think straight, when you won't shut the hell up!?" Nero shouted into the skies, before turning to glare at Dante

"I didn't say anything" Dante stated quickly, as he watched Neros silvery light blue orbs flicker red, "Though I think we should get you back to the office, before your devil side decides to show its face, and make you do something you may regret" Dante explained simply, earning a small nod of approval from the younger demon-hunter.

Turning on their heels, both demon-hunters began to trek back towards the Devil May Cry Office, and not speaking a single word to the other while both mentally attempted to shut their own devil sides up. Neros pale slightly peach tinted cheeks slowly began tinting pink, as Dante glanced over towards the younger male, and raised a curious brow only to be met with a small embarrassed scratch at the side of the younger hunters nose; only causing Dante to be more curious about what it was the younger hunter was thinking about

'_We are being watched, his devil side wants to pin you to that wall, and fuck our brains out' _ low husky sounding purring echoed into the air, coming from the younger hunters own devil side, and causing said hunter to blush a little redder, _'You want him to, I want him to. Why not just openly tell him you want him to fuck us?' _the same low sounding voice asked, though only receiving a low growl in response from Nero himself

'_Aren't you thankful he cannot hear me? So why not give him what he wants? Fuck him threw that wall' _Dantes own Devil side piped up in a low sounding sexual growl, causing Dante to groan below his breath

"I think we better walk faster, before we both have shouting matches with our devil sides" Dante explained simply, receiving a nervous nod from Nero, and picking up the pace to hurry back to the Devil May Cry Office as fast as they could; so they could be out of ear-shot from anyone who would think they were insane.

Once back at the Devil May Cry Office, Nero shrugged off his blue denim trench, and draped it over the pool table below the stairs; before sauntering over to the couch where he slouched back, and kicked off his boots while watching Dante from the corner of his light silvery blue orbs. Dante however, slung his red leather trench on top of Neros discarded blue coat, and sauntered over towards his desk; slumping back into his chair while bringing both his feet up onto the desk with a low groan

"Hungry?" Dante asked suddenly, causing a low reply to slip from Neros throat, "Okay, I'll order some pizza"

"Seriously, old man? Pizza again? Why can't we get something else?" Nero questioned, with an annoyed tone to his voice, and glaring towards the elder hunter

"Like what? Pizza is the best food out there" Dante asked, glancing his icier blue orbs towards the younger hunter, watching Neros every movement while attempting to keep his own Devil side from surfacing

"How about Chinese or something?" Nero suggested, as he dragged himself off of the red leather couch, and sauntered slowly over towards the elder hunter, "Or maybe something entirely different" Nero purred out lowly, while trailing the fingers of his devil-bringer up Dantes red denim cladded legs

"Like what, Nero?" Dante asked, actually using the younger hunters name, and gulping lowly when he noticed how close to his own groin Neros bringer was

"Something you don't have to pay for?" Nero stated simply, before lightly scratching the talons of his bringer over Dantes upper thigh, "Like, me"

At Neros low purred out words, Dante gulped thickly while keeping his eyes locked with Neros bringer, and watching to see where it was going before he felt slender deft fingers grip at his chin, and tugging it so that icy blues stared directly into light silvery blue

"My face is here, old man" Nero stated lowly, before leaning forward, and crushing his pale pink lips hard against Dantes; eliciting a low hungry sounding moan to erupt from the depth of the elder hunters throat, before Nero himself was pulled closer to the elders toned muscled chest, and into his lap easily before breaking their small chaste kiss

"I wouldn't say no, to having you" Dante purred out huskily, as he gripped Neros devil-bringer, and brought the blue ribbed digits to his lips; kissing each talon softly with gentle light kisses, earning him a low whimper in response, "Like that Nero?"

"Mmm… Yes…" Nero whispered lowly, before slipping the fingers of his left hand into Dantes slightly mussed silvery white locks, and tugging the elders head back before crushing their lips together in another quick chaste kiss

"How about we take this upstairs, you little punk" Dante growled out, while grabbing Neros lean hips, and grinding his own groin harshly up into Neros after breaking their small kiss

"Yeah, alright old man" Nero purred lowly, shifting to be seated within Dantes lap, and gripping at the elder hunters hair once more before pressing another deep; much more heated kiss upon the elder hunters lips.

Both males moaning lowly, as Dante dropped his feet to the floor, and wrapped his large muscled arms around the younger males waist; before shifting his body forward slightly so he could easily stand up, allowing Nero to wrap his long slender legs tightly around Dantes waist, and be carried away from the elder hunters desk. Breaking the kiss not moments later, panting heavily while trying to refill their oxygen starved lungs; Nero went straight to attacking the elder males neck, biting at the exposed flesh with his teeth, and sucking at the flesh to form small bruises that would no doubt be gone by the morning.

In turn eliciting low husky sounding growls to reverberate from Dantes chest, as the elder hunter began to carefully guide himself up the stairs, and pausing to thrust Nero into the nearest wall; ravaging his mouth with hungry kisses, and teasing harsh thrusts of his hips into the younger hunters. Both ripping hungry submissive moans to erupt from Neros throat, as the younger demon hunter tightened his grip around the elder hunters waist, and grinding his groin into the elder males; before throwing his head back to moan loudly

"D-Dante… please… hurry the hell up" Nero moaned, gripping the elder hunters hair tightly, and tugging it harshly as he was slammed into the next wall just beside his bedroom door

"Getting impatient are we, ya' little punk" Dante teased, in a low husky voice while trailing his right hand from around Neros waist to grab at, and squeeze at the perfectly round and firm globe of Neros ass

"I mean it, old man! If you don't hurry I'll finish myself off!" Nero hissed, before releasing a loud moan from his parted lips as he was slammed once more into another wall, at the same time as a calloused hand dipped into the back of his leather trousers

"I'd like to see that, kid" Dante teased, before kicking his bedroom door open, and carefully moving into his larger room; before throwing Nero down onto the large double bed while he quickly went about removing his black three belted muscle shirt

"Just rip 'em off, old man" Nero whined, as he slowly trailed the fingers of his devil-bringer down over his toned torso, and stopping at the evident bulge within his tight fitting leather trousers. Rubbing the pulsating blue talons over his aching groin, as he threw his head back while moaning out the elder hunters name

"You are such a tease, kid" Dante hissed, his icier blue orbs flickering with red as he quickly removed his red denim jeans, and kicked them off to the corner of his room while being thankful that he had decided against putting any boxers on; as he moved over to the bed where Nero was lain flat on his back, and rubbing at his groin while moaning, "Need some help, N-e-r-o?"

"Mmm… p-please, rip them off D-Dante" Nero whined, as he glanced his lust filled blue orbs towards the hungry red ones watching him, "Quick… please D-Dante"

"As you wish, kid" Dante groaned lowly, gripping the hem of Neros black tight fitting leather trousers, and literally ripping them off of the younger hunters hips before discarding the torn fabric to the floor, "Commando, ay" Dante purred before leaning down between Neros thighs that willingly parted further, before licking a slow trail from the younger hunters inner right thigh, and going up to the apex between the younger males thighs

"Ahhh… D-Dante" Nero moaned out lowly, as he swiftly pulled off his blue shirt, and tossed it to one of the four corners of Dantes bedroom; before arching his back off of the elders bed, and moaning out again at the teasingly hot licks to his inner thighs, "M-more… please Dante…I want more"

"Demanding little punk, aren't you Nero" Dante teased, as he lightly nipped at the younger hunters thigh; before allowing his hot breath to ghost over the throbbing blood engorged meat before his eyes, as he smirked deviously allowing his red tinted eyes to rake over Neros fully naked form

"Q-Quit staring old man, and fuck me already!" Nero hissed, bucking his hips up, and brushing the underside of his throbbing member against Dantes parted lips. Before screaming out loudly as his aching length was suddenly engulfed, into a hot moist cavern causing Nero to fall onto his back again with his head tilted, and panting loudly while thrusting his hips up into that delicious moist cavern.

This action alone, caused Dante himself to moan lowly around the younger hunters throbbing erection, and giving him the chance to take every inch of the young males length into his mouth; feeling the blunt head of Neros shaft hit the back of his throat before he moaned around the hard shaft, and sending the delicious vibrations of his moan straight into Neros groin

"D-Dante!" Nero moaned out loudly, arching his back in a bow like motion, and gripping at the bed sheets below his body; before thrusting his hips harshly up into Dantes mouth, "D-Dante… I'm… I'm gonn-" Nero didn't even finish his warning, as his vision sparked white causing him to release a hot sticky white load straight down Dantes throat, and falling back onto the bed panting heavily

"Mmm… delicious" Dante teased, after swallowing every drop of the younger males seed that entered his mouth, before he slowly trailed light kisses up Neros slightly perspirated flesh, pausing at the junction of his neck and shoulder as the elder demon hunter lightly grazed his teeth over the exposed flesh, and causing Nero to gasp out loudly with a mixture of needy and slutty moans

"F-Fuck… Dante fuck me, now!" Nero growled, while bucking his hips up into Dantes, while dragging the nails of his human hand up Dantes bicep, and slowly burying it into the messy silvery white locks, "Please… I need you"

"Oh don't worry, Nero. I'm going to fuck you, in fact you won't be walking for a while" Dante growled out huskily, before capturing the younger hunters lips in a deep fiery kiss, and allowing the younger hunter to taste himself upon the elders tongue as it invaded his mouth.

Arching his back into the elder hunters torso, Nero moaned lowly into the heated kiss, and allowing his devil-bringer to rake up over Dantes broad back; before tilting his head back and moaning out the elders name again

"D-Dante… please just… fuck me already" Nero moaned out, bucking his hips up into Dantes groin once more, and eliciting a low hungry growl to slip from the elders throat; once again eliciting low needy moans to erupt from Neros own throat, "Please… I need you Dante"

"As you wish, my little Nero" Dante purred huskily against Neros throat, as he began to litter the exposed flesh in tender kisses, until he reached the junction of the younger hunters shoulder again, and bit down harshly with his devil sides fangs revealed and piercing into the smooth unmarred flesh; drawing out the younger hunters crimson warm liquid into his mouth, and marking Nero instantly

"Ahhh…. D-Dante!" Nero cried out, diving both his human hand and devil-bringer into the elders hair, and tugging it back while moaning and panting heavily, "Fuck… Dante… more. Give me more!"

"Mmmm, you are mine, Nero" Dante growled possessively against Neros marked and bleeding shoulder, before looking upon Neros face and noticing the younger hunters eyes were closed, "Open your eyes, Nero. I want to see you looking at me" Dante growled out, causing Nero to flutter his eyes open instantly

"Dante… I want more" Nero whined submissively, as his silvery light blue orbs gazed up into the deep crimson orbs staring back at him

"You belong to me Nero. Say it, I want to hear who you belong to" Dante growled, though it was evident from the tone of his voice that the elder hunter was on the verge of triggering

"You! I belong to Dante Sparda!" Nero moaned loudly, allowing any stray weak demons nearby to hear, and understand who it was the younger hunter belonged to

"That's right, kid. You are MINE!" Dante growled darkly, before once again capturing the younger hunters lips in a deep possessive kiss, and allowing his calloused hands to roam up and down the younger males sides

"Yes yours! I belong to you" Nero moaned lowly after breaking the kiss, and tilting his head back, "Please Dante… give me more"

"Good boy" Dante purred, before slowly trailing his right hand up to Neros parted lips, and tapping the younger hunters bottom lip with his trigger finger, "Suck, kid. Slick 'em up" Dante demanded huskily, receiving a shy nod from the younger hunter, as Nero took two of Dantes fingers into his mouth, and began coating each digit in his saliva.

Groaning lowly at the site before him of the younger hunter sucking his digits, Dante watched with hungry eyes while fighting back his devil-side from triggering, and allowing Nero to suck and lick at his digits; coating them in his saliva before allowing them to be pulled from his mouth. Groaning below his breath as the younger hunter watched the more experienced hunter trail his saliva coated digits, down over the younger males lean torso and towards the slowly coming alive again throbbing erection, and dipping between the younger hunters thighs

"Are you ready, kid?" Dante asked lowly, as he glanced his crimson tinted orbs up into the lust clouded blues watching him, receiving a small nod to inform him that the other was ready, and spreading his thighs further apart Dante smirked before trailing his saliva coated digits between Neros firm cheeks; and pressing the tip of his index finger against the tight virgin hole, "This will hurt, Nero. You know that right?"

"Y-yes… just do it already!" Nero hissed, as he grabbed at the bed sheets, and prepared himself for the pain he knew would be coming

"I'll try to be gentle" Dante murmured lowly, as he took the younger hunters newly throbbing erection back into his mouth, and slowly pushed his trigger finger into Neros tight virgin heat; eliciting a low pained whimper to break past the younger hunters clenched teeth, before moaning loudly at the distraction of his aching need being sucked so professionally

"Gahhh… mmngggg… D-Dante More! I want… mor-ahhh!" Nero cried out, thrusting his hips up into Dantes mouth, and pushing back against the single invading digit burying itself deep into Neros tight heat; before a second joined the first as the elder hunter continued to distract the younger male below him, "D-Dante! Please I need you inside me… now!"

"Patients Nero, I have to prepare you properly" Dante stated simply, after pulling his mouth off of the youngers throbbing shaft, "I just need to find-"

"AHH! D-Dante! There… hit there again!" Nero suddenly screamed out, bucking his hips hard and fast down against Dantes invading digits, as they curled slightly and brushed against that sweet tight bundle of nerves

"Well then, seems you're ready for me" Dante purred out huskily, before retracting his digits from deep within Neros tight heat, and lining up his leaking and throbbing shaft with the puckering hole, "This will hurt more Nero, are you sure you want this?"

"Yes! Just fuck me old man!" Nero hissed out, as he circled his legs around Dantes godly sculptured hips, and attempted to pull the elder male closer

"Easy there, kid" Dante hissed lowly, as he felt the head of his leaking shaft become buried within Neros tight heat, and seemingly pulling the elder closer while the younger hunter screamed out in a small mix of pain and pleasure

"Ghaaaa… Dante… move please… I want you inside me" Nero whined again, his silvery light blue orbs flickering red, as Neros devil-bringer clawed at the elders back, and his long legs tightened around Dantes waist.

Groaning at the intense heat and tightness, Dante gripped at Neros lean hips before slowly rocking his own hips into Nero, and burying the rest of his pulsating and throbbing shaft deep within the younger hunter. Stilling once fully sheathed within the amazingly tight heat, Dante leaned forward to once more capture Neros kiss bruised lips, and allowing his calloused hands to grabbed for the youngers own hands; as he entwined their fingers before losing hold of his own devil-side as he triggered, and causing Nero to scream out loudly in pained pleasure and triggering also

"Dante! Move!" Nero growled out impatiently, as he rocked his hips back against the elder hunters

"F-fuck… Nero… you're so tight" Dante groaned loudly, before pulling out of that delicious tight heat so that only the head of his shaft was still buried, and pushed back in causing Nero to tilt his head back and moan the elders name lowly

"Dante… Dante… Dante" Nero began chanting in a husky sounding mantra, as Dante slowly began to quicken the pace, and soon enough was slamming into the younger hunter with such great force; that not only would he of obliterated a normal human beings spine, but was forcing the bed to creak below their combined weight and even shift against the wooden flooring

"Nero…" Dante grunted hoarsely, as he continued to even pick up more speed, and growling possessively towards the triggered younger demon-half

"Dante!" Nero cried out louder, connecting his own red coloured orbs with the possessive pair staring directly back into his own, "Harder… faster! Please, I want this… ah!"

"I. Want. You. Nero" Dante hissed possessively, with each word spoken after a harshly hard thrust of his hips, and eliciting louder submissive moans to rip from the younger males throat; while the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the entire building, and evening forcing the windows of the elder hunters bedroom to shake

"Dante, I'm… gonna… AH!" Nero cried out one final time before coating both of their abdomens and chest in his thick sticky, hot white substance panting heavily before crying out again when the heat of something spilling deep within him caused him to moan again

"Nero…" Dante grunted out as he gripped Neros hips, continuing to slam into him even while spilling his own hot release deep inside his younger lover, before finally stopping only to collapse upon the younger hunters torso after they both de-triggered

"W-wow… D-Dante" Nero panted hoarsely, while running the talons of his devil-bringer through the elder hunters white locks; after it had been released from Dantes entwined fingers

"Mhmmm, you weren't so bad yourself, you know" Dante jested lightly, before glancing up to gaze into the sleepy silvery light blue orbs staring down at him, "Get some sleep, kid"

"You… to old man" Nero responded with a low yawn, before nuzzling his nose into Dantes messy silvery white locks, and allowing sleep to claim him though not before he heard four little words escape the elder hunters mouth

"I love you, Nero"

**Author's End Note's:** .GOD! What have I written!? I mean this is fricking hot! Even by my own standards! Yeah it took me two months to write… but have you read this? It was hot! Full of love, fluff, and just out right godliness! Leave me your thoughts people, remember this is my FIRST! Devil May Cry fanfiction.  
I hope you liked it Angel, Never again will I be doing requests for you, and never will it be this hot


End file.
